


一树梨花压海棠

by worldpeace256



Category: Kamen Rider Build
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 05:20:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18462296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/worldpeace256/pseuds/worldpeace256
Summary: 引用来自《洛丽塔》





	一树梨花压海棠

男人站在店门前把烟踩灭。

  
擦得锃亮的皮鞋从原地移开，露出香烟的残骸。这支烟只烧了半截，黑灰色的烬裹着雪白的身子，被风挟住一同滚远。

 

在烟的尸体彻底从眼前消失之前，男人想起将这支烟赠与他的陌生人。

  
那人是浮士德众多研究员中的一个，戴着眼镜，厚重镜片下是藏不住的黑眼圈。讲话文文弱弱，与他人攀谈甚至不敢直视对方的双眼。他在男人离开之前，窘迫地将那支香烟捧在两手中间，谄媚道：“浮士德一直承蒙先生照顾，小小礼物不成敬意。”

  
他讲这烟是世界上数一数二的高级货，他也仅在逢年过节之时将其取出赠人余香。男人两手揣兜，思索着那口中所说的世界即是地球，于是颇为尴尬地笑了。

  
自几年前开始，他便无法与这个蓝色星球的味觉接轨，怕是也品不出其中的奥妙来。但那烟雪白得美艳，他便点头应了声多谢，接过烟夹在二指之间，沾了对方掌心中一股黏糊的汗。

 

烟只抽了一口。比起它辛辣的味道来，男人更关注它外表的毁灭。他把这归根于与生俱来的劣根性，无人会不喜爱观赏美丽之物消逝的模样，不过注视橙红色火点吞噬其身的过程，也只比刚才的行为有趣了一点。

看够了后，男人站在店门前把烟踩灭。

  
今天也会是和这烟一样，寡淡又无聊的一天。

 

店内一如往日没有客人，男人朝地下室走去，耳边仍是一片宁静。他想自己运气颇好，心爱的女儿此时应该在补觉或是净化满瓶，他有充足的时间换一身衣服再洗个澡，掩盖下身上的呛人烟味。这具身体的原主是不抽烟的好父亲，而他不一样。

  
旋转阶梯走到了底，映入瞳孔的是再熟悉不过的床铺。

  
床上的人不是他的女儿，而是那个青年。青年盘腿坐在床沿用毛巾擦拭半干的黑发，刘海柔顺地贴在额前，湿漉漉的眼睛像初生幼鹿般纯洁。单薄衬衣两边敞开，柔软又鼓胀的胸肉在薄如蝉翼的遮掩下若隐若现。牛仔裤是低腰的款式，裤腰堪堪触及凸出的胯骨，浅蓝色布料裹住两条修长又笔直的腿，裤腿和袜沿的缝隙中露出纤细迷人的脚踝。

  
他的皮肤很白，并不是病态的苍白，温润的颜色令男人想起方才没来得及燃烧干净的香烟。

 

我情不自禁直勾勾地多看了他几眼，他抬起头，迎上了我这炽热的视线。

 

 **_人有三样东西是无法隐瞒的，_ **  
**_咳嗽、穷困和爱；_ **  
**_你想隐瞒越欲盖弥彰。_ **

 

最直白的诱惑不是裸露，而是掩藏。

 

人造灯光在他脸上投下两片阴影，我从颤动的频率判断出那是睫毛的影子。两颗漂亮的黑珍珠嵌在犹如意大利雕塑似的完美无缺的脸上，转动时反射出流转的光面。他湿润的目光在我的面颊上停留了几秒，又小心翼翼地投到更远的角落里去。

  
他在害羞，像刚迈入青春期的十三四岁的少女，总对长辈有点难言之隐。

 

“店长，我的身体好像……有点奇怪。你能不能帮我检查一下？”

  
“我直觉这和我的失忆有关，稍微、有点在意。”

  
他的声音很好听，是一副适合唱歌的好嗓子。清脆的声线百转千回，自带一种魔力，明明是日常化的语句，却每一个词都染上纯洁的情欲，勾得人心软答应。

 

我如他所愿坐到他的身边。他周身环绕着潮湿的水汽，于是我想起海洋——幻想、喜悦与迷惘，无穷无尽的水，徜徉徘徊的远方，能将我缭绕的火星轻松吞噬的不羁和放荡。人类自羊水中诞生，而我与之相处九年有余，竟也不知不觉眷恋起这伪造的故乡。清晨时见过的港口，海鸥在海面掠食犹如我之手指抚摸他光滑的肌肤，黄昏时泣血的日轮沉没，揭示我想把手探入他宽松的裤中用掌心去揉弄他的浑圆的欲望。

  
衬衣本就没有系扣，他便没有在我面前脱下衣衫。修长干净的手指拉下裤链，露出内里黑色的内裤。禁欲的代表色令我想起它的反义词，无可救药的性感。他用拇指扣住裤边，轻松使力，牛仔裤从腰部褪到脚踝，我轻柔地扯住裤脚，帮他把光洁的双腿从束缚中解放。

 

碍事的衣物被丢到床尾。我寸步不离地盯着他看，看他动作停顿数秒后，决绝地把黑色内裤从屁股的表面剥下。

 

最先映入眼中的是他二十余年几乎从未使用过的阴茎，白嫩得惹人喜爱，胆怯地耷拉在两腿之间，未勃起的长度符合成年男人的标准，并无值得一提的亮点。他想必也知道这一点，于是主动打开双腿，让我看到蛰伏在阴茎下方的诡谲又神圣的雌穴。

那淡粉的花是那样的圣洁，普通男人若是看到，必定为之狂喜流泪顶礼膜拜。但我不会，因为这本就是我施与他的恩赐。让女性器官在他身上生根，和男性特征中和融汇，构成了如此魅惑的身躯。他终于发觉了自己不堪的秘密，令没有感情的我都心情愉快到想要哼上一曲，替他庆祝新生庆祝葬礼。

 

“Bravo！”我说。

  
他被我突然的喝彩惊到，大张着腿，手足无措地坐在床上。

  
我让我交错叠放的双腿屈起，两腿分开跪坐在床面上。左手卡进他瘦弱却有力的膝弯，用力向上掰动他结实又光滑的大腿，让他的上半身朝后仰去，他抬起胳膊慌忙抓住床头的栏杆。

  
衬衣在这个行云流水的过程中被他牢牢压在身下，洁白的乳肉随着呼吸颤动，两颗艳红的肉粒因紧张不安变得更硬。他下半身的所有隐私全部门户大开展示在我面前，本人甚感羞耻地想要并紧双腿，眼里氤氲起耻辱又迷惑的泪。

  
“店长，你要做什么？”

  
我右手覆上他的阴茎，拇指抵住他的龟头轻轻摩挲，安抚他道：“别紧张，只是帮你检查下身体。”

  
我想我的挑眉一定让这看起来像个扯淡的玩笑，但这无关紧要。我用火热的手掌去温暖他的小玩意，囊袋底下还有些许潮湿，我四指沾上那里的水让抚慰的动作变得更流畅顺利。他的呼吸逐渐变得急促，脸颊漾起少女般的红。我想沉迷研究的他是很少自慰的，至少这样被别的男人握住命根的事情，应该是头一回。

  
我就这样夺走了他阴茎的第一次。龟头的刺激让柱身变硬，我感受到那团瑟缩的掌心中的欲火慢慢胀大，知晓时机开始成熟，抹了点马眼里溢出的液体，阵地转移到冠状沟。

  
“别……呜”

  
被找对了地方，他发出意乱情迷的呜咽，像幼兽的低泣，又像妓女的轻语。我把力度控制得很好，不重也不轻，他被伺候得很舒服，轻易就沉浸在这新奇的快感里。精瘦的腰微微挺动，两腿舒适地弯曲，现在的他比伊甸园初尝禁果的夏娃更淫糜。

  
阴茎那儿的快感夺走他所有的理智。我看着他闭上双眼，把全身心都托付于我，便不辜负这份无瑕的信赖，让检查进入下一个阶段。他的腿已经无需我的左手继续固定，我把这只手移到他的雌穴附近，一边撸动他的阴茎，一边拨开两瓣花唇，艳红的膣腔深处涌出几滴蜜液，甜腥的雌性气味在空气里弥散。

  
我用中指的指腹按住甬道上方的肉粒，轻微碾磨几下，他皱眉发出一声短促的尖叫，却没有睁开眼睛。

  
他天真得就像个幼儿，只相信自己脑海里构建出的现实，把另一份快乐错误地加与别处。我磨着小小的肉粒，直到它也变硬、勃起，雌穴开始像阴茎一样开始往外吐水。他高昂地喘叫，唇间一道光亮的水丝，清甜的声音像是猫儿又像羽毛，挠得人心痒又想粗暴。

  
“店长，不、不要……好奇怪……唔啊”

  
床笫上的拒绝全都是邀约，我没有出声回应，只是俯下身体，用舌去挑他胸前的肉，牙叼着乳粒细细吸吮。两具身体贴得紧密，于是我加快了撸动的速度，手指也戳进雌膣里，推开细腻的软肉，去寻找女性欢愉的处所。

 

“不可以，不能进来……呜呜……”

  
“哪里不能进？这里吗？”

  
我坏心眼地往穴里又加一根，顾不上他是疼还是爽。两指的粗度将窄小的甬道撑得满当，里面仿佛变得更湿更软，咕啾咕啾的水声响在耳边。

  
他很有天赋，身体被双倍的快感折磨得剧烈颤抖，可以称得上是哭叫的声音从喉咙中迸发，一行泪从眼角滑落到枕头上。他摇着头说不要，而我暂时饶过他的胸部，挺直了背坐立，笑他这就觉得刺激受不了，以后恐怕无法顺利走下去。

  
不一会，他便达到了高潮，两条长腿夹紧想要减轻快感的折磨，我却没有放过他，继续用力对待龟头和阴蒂，逼迫得他叫了几声便前后一起泄了出来。精液和淫水四处喷溅，湿淋淋染了满床，大腿之间一片水光。

  
他眼角红红得满是欲望，高潮的那一刹那睁开眼睛想要见我，只是眼瞳前还盖着一层水膜，所以没能看清我。他很聪慧，应该早已猜到了我的检查只是个哄他上床的借口，但我不会认错，我的下身也已勃起，硬挺挺地箍在裤裆里，难受得想要尽快解脱。

 

他是我的造物，我的子嗣，我的玩具。他应当有觉悟为我献上一切。

 

“战兔君，恭喜你！身体没有异常。”我用硬得硌人的裆部在他阴户前摩擦，金属制的裤链碰到他敏感的小肉粒，又让他全身不受控制地抖了一下，“水很多，很适合做爱呢。”

  
“求你……不要讲。”他全身泛着性爱余韵的粉，语气激动但又刻意压迫。我从他的眼里看出矛盾的二重螺旋，既在拷问自身又在渴求快乐，就如这具残缺不全的身体一样从被捡回来的那天起便饱受煎熬。既然他已成了漫天迷雾中的孤独者，那我自愿当灯塔把他引上错误的道路。

  
我问他，“还很想要吧？既然身体都准备好了，干脆跟我做一回吧。”

  
他无言地把头转到一边，作为默许。

 

他顺从地撅起屁股背对着我，两只手无所适从地抓紧床单，恐惧得像是新婚夜要被强盗强奸的处女新娘。我被他逗得发笑，便从他的脖颈一路亲到尾椎作为安慰，我比谁都中意这具自己亲手打造出的身体，有以一当千的魄力，又在床上柔得像水。

  
我拉下裤链取出忍耐半天的阴茎，它像热铁一样烫，略大的尺寸不知他能否吃得下去，不过这对他来说也是必经的考验。就这样我把硕大的龟头顶在他的雌穴上，蹭开粉得发红的肉唇，温暖的穴道里涨潮似的喷出一小股湿液，快乐地迎接我的阴茎。

  
“战兔，战兔——乖，放松，你下面好紧。”

  
继帮忙撸管的初次后，我又破了他的处女。

  
这样至高无上的待遇让我异常满足，心里的每一个空缺都被他的存在填满，我比溺水者更病入膏肓地沉溺。他这片海洋太宽阔无垠，而我的烟头微不可及。尽管如此，我也依然认为我比他要伟大上千倍，我腐朽的灰烬能污染他的里里外外，给他刻上不可磨灭的烟疤，让清流变得污秽。

  
坚挺的柱身破开层层媚肉，那些组织对我又堆又挤，我舒适地叹气，他却伏在床上细细地喘，口齿间多是模糊不清的呜呜叫唤，腰摆个不停。

  
我在粗声喘息间，也在深沉地喊他的名字。我爱着他名字的读音，爱着他天才的智慧，爱着他天籁般的嗓音，爱着他的容貌和身材，两性俱全的生殖器。爱着我赋予他的一切。不过我不懂什么叫爱，仅仅明白人类常常把这词跟性挂钩，所以我把他身上所有的、会引起我原始性欲的因子，全部归为我爱的事情。

  
坚硬红肿的乳尖在粗糙的床单上反复磨蹭，他头昏脑涨地凭借本能浪叫，一声高过一声，像海啸来临时汹涌的浪潮。他浪得自己全身都在抖，那是克制不住的痉挛。

  
我掐着他瘦弱的腰，提高了他屁股的位置来配合我的胯。由上至下地捣他的穴，捣得里面全是骚水，捣得他上半身都一耸一耸的，伸手去够床头的铁栏杆又摸不到。

  
“不行了……里面、好酸……好涨……”

  
这是高潮的信号。他在这地方会任性地撒娇，我当真是没意料到。我配合地演戏，捞起他的双臂，令他窝在我的怀里，两只手去揉软软的胸肉，两指揪住他草莓色的乳头，用力向外扯。他又痛又爽，被刺激得眼泪都淌到耳侧，都被我仔细舔舐。

  
“你知道吗？你的里面好紧好软，夹得我好爽。”

  
我加快速度顶他，比犬类更疯狂地抖动着胯。他被操得前面的阴茎没被碰过也直挺挺地立了起来，随着身体摆动的频率甩来甩去。湿滑的膣腔已经完全被操开了，没有丝毫阻挡，我肆意侵犯着他。

  
“不——不要不要不行里面、啊……啊啊”

  
像经历一场暴风雨，他的腰和腿很快绷紧了，猛烈的颤抖后是脱力的放松。他睫毛上挂满了眼泪，口水从唇角滴下来拉着一条银丝，花穴里喷出一股水柱，滋得满床都是。潮吹后的他软软地瘫在我的怀里，心跳快得像要暴毙。

  
才刚哭过他的眼睛就又湿了，潮得像阴雨连绵的梅雨季。

 

他兴许是哭累了，吸吸鼻子沉默了一会，才开始用手去掰我扣在他小腹上的手掌。我猜他是在担心我女儿提早净化完满瓶出来，又或是为满床狼藉不符合他洁癖的审美而焦虑，总之不会是说自己的身体承受不住了才催促，我看上的身体不会这么容易被摧毁，我深信不疑。

  
他嘴里像含了块奶糖，嘟哝着在我耳边抱怨，“店长你为什么还没射，美空她就快……”而我亲了口他的侧脸，把他后面那多余的话堵回肚子里去。

  
“还得要战兔继续努力，快点让我把精液射出来啊。”我用无事可做的手去绕他柔软的发，看他就像看精致的布偶玩具。

  
这句回答打开了他脑内的某个开关，他无声应允，活动一番酸涩的腿脚，让我的阴茎从他甜腻又缠人的小穴里滑出。他重新跪趴回原处，做出超乎我想象的动作来。

 

  
天才确实是天才，无论是发明还是做爱，都能无师自通地讨我喜悦。

 

  
骨节分明的手掰开被操到发红的雌穴，给我看里面蠕动吐水的洞。我不知道他从哪学来的这个，他本该像给我递烟的陌生男人那样战战兢兢又墨守成规，现在却宛如一个纯真又浪荡的骚货，转过头来媚眼如丝地瞪我，哀哀地叫着惣一先生，求我快点进去。

 

我突然觉得今天应是个雷雨天，拥有咸涩、硫磺与泥土中虫蛹的蜕变。

  
我大发慈悲地满足了他，又重新把沾满亮晶晶的淫液的阴茎往他体内送，他又浮夸地学起荡妇的床上呻吟，全身不停往外冒着被操熟了的雌味，自己揉起胸部要把那发育不完全的奶子里榨出点乳汁来。

  
这一回我照顾起他的阴茎，我想起这可怜的小玩意在刚刚那轮里根本没获得高潮，被憋得惨兮兮的涨红了个通透，便娴熟地从囊袋揉搓到顶端。他再一次嘶哑地叫，阴茎获得快乐也会让花穴变得更敏感并濒临高潮，我似乎看到他背对着我舒服得翻起白眼。

  
“战兔很努力了哦，这一回我或许能射出来呢。”

  
我找到他的耳垂，用舌头和声音去强奸他的耳道。他听到这话后哽了几句，我以为他会骂我不知廉耻，谁知他开始痴痴地笑。

  
“好开心……能让惣一先生射在我里面……”

  
他跟发情的母兔并无二异地摇起屁股。淫词浪语一个接一个地往外蹦，像开闸的洪根本拦不住。

  
我被骚得胯部一紧，射精的想法在意识里乍现。摇摇脑袋笑着真是完蛋，结果还是要栽在他的身上。于是我骂他是婊子，他哭腔里藏着笑，倒是大大方方地跟我承认了。

  
“是……我是……啊好深……要操到子、子宫了……”

  
子宫，我记忆出现一两秒的模糊，发觉想不起来当初有没有往他身体里放这个器官。思考一会仿佛是没有，毕竟我不靠这种方式来繁衍后代，那只是个增加情趣的用具罢了。

  
“战兔，你知道自己在说什么吗？”

  
“诶……啊……呜呜……嗯……”

  
他估计快要被我弄疯了，如果我这回再不射，他就要在失去处女的当天统共泄上三次以上，这之后脑力怕是都要被榨光，变成现在这样傻傻呆呆地只会呻吟的废物。

  
战兔朝外吐着小小的粉红色的舌尖，我认为他想跟我接吻，但我尚不理解接吻这事会给自身带来什么好处，我只用阴茎去亲吻他的雌穴就觉得足够。

  
最终他还是浑身抽搐地射了出来，操得合不拢的花穴再次喷出一大股温热的液体。我把肉棒从他体内拔出，他低头看到精液被淫液推挤着流出体外，如释重负地露出母性的笑容。

  
他轻声说着太好了，站起来转了个身再坐下，两条胳膊赤条条地勾住我的脖子，在这场漫长的性爱中被揉得更鼓了一点的乳房压着我的胸膛。我多少也受到了一点他的影响，结束后耳边还萦绕着他高潮时胡乱的呼唤，神志不清地用店长、惣一先生、爸爸来称呼我，而其中没有一个是我真正的名讳。

  
小动物总是这样可爱，自以为奉献后能获得相应的回报。

 

 _**人有三样东西是不该挥霍的，** _  
_**身体、金钱和爱；** _  
_**你想挥霍却得不偿失。** _

 

在我女儿走出来看到这幅少儿不宜的混乱景象之前，我把他赶去浴室洗澡，自己收拾了下床铺，换上全新的床单。

  
我觉得初尝禁果的他一定会又在浴室里自慰上一会，在这段时间，出去散个心也是个打发时间的好方法。于是我换了身干净的衣服，哼着小曲走到外面去。天空仍是惨淡的蓝，空气干燥得让人口渴难耐。

  
关上店门时，我突然很想来一支烟。

 

 

但是我没有烟，我只有一支烟的难看的尸体，留在我的记忆里。

 

 

TBC.

**Author's Note:**

> 引用来自《洛丽塔》


End file.
